Finale à Arendelle
by JLATS
Summary: La finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui oppose Corona à Arendelle touche à sa fin lorsque les deux attrapeurs s'élancent vers le ciel pour attraper le vif d'or. Dois-je mentionner qu'il pleut ? Que le match se déroule en plein tonnerre ? Que l'attrapeuse d'Arendelle est la mère d'Elsa et Anna ? Oups. Sorry not sorry. Rejoignez-moi dans les feels. /One-shot Frozen AU/


_**Frozen x HP one-shot :**_

 **Finale à Arendelle**

* * *

\- Idun !

Agdar fit volte-face pour s'apercevoir avec horreur que l'attrapeuse n'était plus à son niveau.

Regrettant déjà l'inévitable, il leva les yeux au ciel. Entre deux gouttes qui vinrent éclater brutalement sur ses lunettes de protection, il aperçut la femme entre deux nuages, et elle montait en spirale vers les nuages noirs, suivie à la quasi-verticale par l'attrapeur de Corona.

\- Elle est montée ! S'exclama Agdar, le regard figé.

Le capitaine freina son balai à côté de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux à ce qu'il dit et leva les siens à son tour.

\- Quoi !? Cria Kai, mais la pluie battait si fort qu'il dû frotter sa bouche recouverte d'eau avant de prononcer un autre mot.

Il jugea la distance qui la séparait du sol d'un coup d'œil habitué de capitaine.

\- Mais elle est MALADE ! Hurla-t-il, pour couvrir le bruit du tonnerre qui frappa au même instant un champ au loin.

Les éclairs s'approchaient de plus en plus.

\- Tu la connaîs aussi bien que moi ! Cria Agdar, secouant la tête face à son cran.

Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur elle. Soudain il empoigna son balai et se plaça dans une position pour prêt à se propulser en ligne droite.

Kai l'arrêta juste à temps en lui agrippant le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches !?

\- Je vais la chercher ! Hurla Agdar, se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Hein ?!

Les deux hommes regardèrent à nouveau vers le ciel, où les deux attrapeurs bientôt imperceptibles tournoyaient encore à la recherche du vif d'or, qui montait de plus en plus haut.

\- C'est hors de question, Agdar, tu…

\- Continuez de jouer, lança simplement le rouquin.

Puis il s'élança immédiatement à sa poursuite.

\- NON, AGDAR ! AGDAR ! Beugla Kai. ADGAR REVIENS, C'EST UN ORDRE DE TON CAPITAINE !

Mais même s'il avait daigné l'écouter, le bruit du vent couvrait sa voix et il était trop tard. Agdar se dirigeait déjà à pleine puissance vers les cieux.

\- Quelle idiote, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux pour essayer de la trouver entre deux gouttes.

Mais il sourit doucement. La folie d'Idun était peut-être ce qui allait faire gagner l'équipe d'Arendelle.

Il grimpa en flèche, le vent lui fouettant les cheveux, la pluie lui griffant les joues. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'arrête avant qu'elle ne monte trop haut.

L'attrapeur de Corona pesta et abandonna sa course à contrecoeur, épuisé. Il effectua un salto arrière pour redescendre lentement. À la vitesse d'un boulet de canon, il fut ébouriffé par son adversaire en pleine ascension fulgurante, et faillit tomber de son balai.

Agdar était si concentré pour monter le plus vite possible que la pluie l'hypnotisait, comme des milliers d'étoiles filantes l'entourant dans une nébuleuse où il aurait été pris au piège.

\- C'est pas vrai, Idun… Bon sang ! Cracha-t-il tandis qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle.

Les nuages noirs emplis d'électricité l'empêchait de la voir complètement.

\- IDUN ! Hurla-t-il au hasard dans la tempête.

Il reconnut enfin la brunette et arriva à son niveau.

\- Idun ! C'est trop tard !

La femme ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la petite noix dorée qui dansait au-dessus d'eux.

\- IDUN ! ÉCOUTE-MOI ! Hurla Adgar, chassant la pluie de sa voix grave.

L'attrapeuse se tourna légèrement en esquissant un sourire, croyant qu'il doutait de son cran, puis comprit soudainement qu'il était sérieux.

\- Mais on va gagner ! Gémit-elle. Il faut juste que je tende le bras un peu… Plus…

Un éclair fendit le ciel et frappa la plage à côté du stade. Ils tournèrent tous les deux les yeux mais Idun se reconcentra sur sa cible. Elle accéléra encore plus avec son balai.

Agdar avait en réalité un peu de mal à suivre, surtout qu'ils étaient désormais tous les deux à la totale verticale et que l'eau faisait glisser ses mains sur son manche.

\- Non ! Attends ! Si on va plus haut dans le ciel, le tonnerre va…

\- On y est presque ! Assura Idun. La Coupe du Monde nous tend les bras, je te dis !

Elle ria nerveusement à son analogie, n'en revenant pas d'avoir improvisé de l'humour dans des circonstances pareilles. Elle continuait d'essayer d'agripper le vif d'or, le bras de plus en plus raide.

Agdar continua de lui crier après, en vain. La pluie et le vent les ballotaient et il peinait à trouver son équilibre, les deux mains vissées sur son manche. Mais il sût qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il serra son manche d'une main le plus fort possible, et dégagea son autre main qu'il tendit à son niveau. Il hésita un instant à lui rabattre le bras, mais il réalisa alors qu'il était trop tard.

Il glissa donc à la place ses doigts entre les siens.

Idun, surprise du geste, tourna les yeux vers son lui, et vit dans son regard quelque chose d'humide. Mais cela n'était pas une goutte qui coulait sur ses verres. L'homme pleurait.

La brunette se figea, et une larme glissa dans ses lunettes lorsqu'elle comprit.

\- Idun, murmura l'homme.

Elle se pencha vers lui.

\- Agdar…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et il y eut un moment de flottement, où ils semblaient figés ensemble côte à côte dans les airs, comme hors du temps.

Adgar ne lâcha pas sa main.

Un éclair trancha les nuages et la lumière traversa leurs corps.

Un coup.

Deux vies.

Le couple tomba du ciel, tels deux anges déchus.

Sur le sol, des centaines de mètres plus bas, le public resta immobile, choqué par la scène dont il venait d'être témoin. Tous avaient les yeux fixés de terreur sur le ciel.

Parmi les spectateurs, il y avait une femme qui portait deux jeunes enfants dans ses bras. Les regards des deux fillettes s'étaient écarquillés tout comme celui de leur nourrice.

Dans les grands yeux bleus de l'aînée se refléta une scène que jamais elle n'oubliera. La frayeur qui se dessinait sur son visage avait coloré son teint en accord avec ses mèches blond platine nouées sur son épaule.

La cadette fut, heureusement pour elle, trop jeune pour n'en avoir ne serait-ce que le souvenir, mais son cœur ressentit à jamais la douleur que provoqua cette vision en son âme. Ses couettes rousses glissèrent le long de son cou pour pendre dans le vide, lâchées dans le soudain silence du moment.

Ces deux fillettes s'appelaient Elsa et Anna. Et jamais elles ne purent se remettre de cette nuit où, dans un ballet aérien, leurs parents les quittèrent.

Les corps d'Idun et Agdar tombèrent dans l'océan et ne furent jamais retrouvés.

* * *

 **NDLA :**

 **J'avais envie (depuis longtemps) de croiser l'univers de Frozen et de Harry Potter pour un one-shot de Quidditch.**

 **Et pis comme j'aime bien ruiner ma vie et la vôtre avec des feels, pourquoi ne pas écrire la scène de la mort des parents d'Elsa et Anna ? Hein ? HEIN ?**

 ***va sangloter dans un coin avec un mug de chocolat chaud***


End file.
